A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the beam in a given direction (the “scanning”—direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
There is a continuing desire to be able to generate patterns with finer resolution. In general, shorter wavelength radiation may be used in order to achieve a finer resolution pattern. However, wavelengths shorter than 193 nanometers (which is currently used in many lithographic apparatus) are problematic to use, for example because they are easily absorbed by optical components.